061116-The Quest for the Quest Bed
00:51:50 -- aproposProphetiae AP began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:51 -- 00:52:36 AP: Hey Serios. 00:52:50 GG: Hello. Mr. Aesona.... Any. Progress. On. Your. Task? 00:53:03 GG: Did. You. Find. Any. Of. The. Planet's. Inhabitants? 00:54:18 AP: You could certainly say that I have. 00:56:13 GG: Ah. Good.... Then. I. Trust. Then. You. Have. Gotten. An. Idea. Of. Your. Planet'S. Quest. From. Them..... So. What. Manner. Of. Creature. Are. They. This. Time? 00:57:03 AP: Not a clue, honestly. 00:57:26 AP: Well... 00:57:45 AP: My land's consorts, yes. 00:57:57 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Follow.... 00:58:07 AP: The consorts are birds. 00:58:22 AP: But there's someone else here... 00:58:40 GG: Someone. Else? 00:59:40 AP: A girl, by the name of Leiko. 00:59:55 AP: Showed up wearing some clothes she stole from me. 01:00:44 AP: My planet and all life on it are frozen in time. 01:00:48 GG: A. Girl. Named. Leiko? Where. Did. This. Girl. Come. From? Is. She. Native. There. Despite. The. Consorts. Being. Birds? 01:00:51 AP: Except for her. 01:01:01 GG: That.... Does. Not. Sound. Good.... 01:01:08 GG: On. Any. Level.... 01:01:29 AP: I think she's native. 01:01:56 AP: She knows about my land, consorts, and a Mother person who sounds like my denizen. 01:02:13 GG: Or. Maybe. She. Is.... This. Leiko. 01:03:07 GG: Assuming. She. Is. Not. Something. Else. Entirely. 01:03:32 GG: Though. If. All. Life. Is. Frozen.... You. Do. Not. Have. Many. Choices. For. Leads.... 01:04:14 AP: According to her, I was meant to be the 'Timekeeper.' 01:04:29 AP: With my death, that's supposed to have been passed to her. 01:04:44 GG: But. It. Has. Not? 01:05:32 AP: I'm not sure. She said we're equals in our authority over time, just that she's more alive than me. 01:05:57 AP: And so, the planet and it's responsibilities are mostly hers, I think. 01:06:56 GG: She. Makes. Herself. Sound. Like. A. Player. Then.... 01:08:07 AP: Sounds like it to me, too. She wouldn't tell me her title though. 01:09:07 GG: Rather. Odd.... 01:10:53 AP: Said it was dangerous to reveal. 01:11:26 GG: Alright.... Well. Then.... Does. She. Have. Any. Ideas. On. How. To. Save. Your. Planet? 01:13:49 GG: Or. Are. You. Just. Following. Her. Until. You. Get. An. Idea. Of. What. To. Do? 01:14:29 AP: Fixing my quest bed might help as well as getting the aid of Mother. 01:14:47 GG: Your.... Quest. Bed? 01:17:07 AP: It's where we go to Godtier. 01:17:29 GG: That. Is. Certainly. Important. To. Know. 01:17:51 GG: So. Wait.... It. Is. Possible. For. You. To. Godtier. So. Quickly? 01:19:38 GG: Just. Finding. This. Quest. Bed. Thing? 01:19:58 GG: No. Wait.... You. Said. Fixing. It.... 01:20:19 AP: Yeah, it has to be intact for someone to use it. 01:20:22 AP: Mine's busted. 01:20:39 AP: Or so I was told. I haven't seen it for myself yet. 01:21:08 GG: Any. Other. Details. About. The. Quest. Bed. That. This. Leiko. Mentioned? 01:21:31 AP: Oh, nothing much. 01:21:38 AP: It has to be intact. 01:21:48 AP: It helps someone gain their full power. 01:21:52 AP: You have to die on it. 01:22:00 AP: And she gets first dibs. 01:22:12 GG: ....Let. Us. Go. Back. A. Moment. There.... 01:22:25 GG: We. Have. To. Die. On. It? 01:25:42 GG: That.... Is. A. Bit. Disconcerting.... 01:26:33 AP: Oh, hehe, yeah. 01:26:42 AP: You hadn't known that part? 01:27:17 GG: You. Mean. You. Knew. That. The. Path. To. Becoming. A. God. Involves. Death? 01:28:47 AP: Yes. 01:29:14 AP: I just hadn't known about the bed. 01:30:08 GG: ....I. Really. Never. Asked. Anything. About. The. Path. To. Power..... I. See. You. And. Miss. Libby. Must. Have. Chatted. Quite. A. Bit. Before. Things. Soured. Between. You. Two. 01:30:59 GG: But. Anyway.... What. Does. That. Mean. For. You. Who. Is. Dead. Already? 01:31:18 GG: For. That. Matter. What. Does. That. Mean. For. Those. Of. Us. Who. Are. Dead. Once. Over. Rather. Than. Twice? 01:32:12 GG: I. Would. Assume. Dying. On. The. Quest. Bed. Would. Not. Be. An. Issue. For. Those. Who. Have. Not. Died. Yet. But.... 01:34:16 AP: That, I can't really answer. 01:34:34 AP: Leiko speculated I might be able to just touch it to utilize it. 01:34:41 AP: I'm not sure of anything though. 01:35:36 GG: But. You. Also. Mentioned. She. Has. "First. Dibs." 01:35:59 GG: Can. Two. People. Become. Gods. From. The. Same. Quest. Bed? 01:37:22 AP: I don't know 01:37:48 AP: It's the kind of thing I'd be chatting with Libby about, you know, if things didn't go sour between us. 01:38:26 GG: Considering. The. Nature. Of. The. Quest. For. You. I. Do. Not. Think. She. Would. Appreciate. Me. Asking. For. You. 01:39:03 AP: Wasn't suggesting it. 01:39:23 GG: I. Was. Just. Saying.... 01:39:28 AP: There are always the handmaidens, they might know a thing or two. 01:40:40 GG: That. Is. A. Possibility.... 01:42:13 GG: But. If. It. Turns. Out. That. Only. One. Can. Become. A. God. From. The. Quest. Bed.... What. Will. You. Do? 01:46:38 AP: I'm unsure. 01:46:49 AP: That'd be quite the predicament. 01:47:09 AP: And why I plan to ask around with those who know about this kind of thing first. 01:48:45 AP: I certainly don't plan to be locked out of godhood by being polite. 01:49:16 GG: Especially. If. It. Means. Your. Life. As. Well.... 01:52:48 GG: You. Also. Need. To. Learn. About. This. Miss. Leiko.... Find. Out. The. Full. Extent. Of. Who. She. Is.... You. Need. Allies. To. Walk. With. You. On. Your. Quest. If. Possible.... But. It. Is. Hard. To. Place. Your. Life. In. The. Hands. Of. Someone. You. Just. Met.... 02:01:05 AP: Already on it. I like her, but I need to know her a 'lot' more about her if we're going to work together. 02:04:43 GG: If. I. Think. Of. Anything. That. Can. Help. You. On. This. I. Will. Remember. To. Contact. You..... But. For. The. Most. Part. I. Believe. You. Know. All. The. Questions. You. Need. To. Get. Answered. Immediately.... 02:05:25 AP: Yep. Let's hope answers are as abundant as the questions. 02:08:29 GG: They. Very. Rarely. Are.... Answers. Often. Just. Lead. To. Asking. Better. Questions.... 02:09:04 GG: Let. Us. Hope. You. Get. The. Right. Questions. To. Ask. 02:20:05 GG: Unless. There. Is. Anything. Else. To. Say. I. Will. Leave. You. To. Finding. These. Questions.... 02:22:12 GG: Again. Good. Luck. To. You. In. This. Endeavor. 02:24:17 AP: Thanks. 02:24:41 AP: I'll see what else I can find out about my planet. 02:24:49 -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 02:24 -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla